


White Crayon

by RavioliChan



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Episode 7&8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioliChan/pseuds/RavioliChan
Summary: “Why are you even here? To help the useless, low-life omega?” Reki sobbed out. “I didn’t tell anyone because that’s exactly how people would look at me when they figure it out. I’m already painfully average at S, why do you have to go here and make me look even worthless with that pity on your face while I’m in heat?”“Because I— Look, Reki— I just…”“Just what? Want to apologize for wanting to skate with Adam? For looking up to the guy who ruined my favorite place and reduced me to someone who can’t even last in that place anymore?”Langa happens to visit Reki when he's having his heat and bottled feelings are finally let out.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 311





	White Crayon

Langa wasn’t the type to disregard his mom’s advice. She wanted him to be honest with Reki so that’s exactly why on a Saturday afternoon, he stood outside of the redhead’s house. He rang the doorbell thrice before noticing that the metal gate was slightly ajar and decided to go inside. Immediately he had a bad feeling about Reki’s house open so recklessly even though the sun is still out. 

He let out a meek “hello” when he went inside through the front door. Silence. He took a while to take his shoes off and set foot inside the house. He looked around to see that there’s no one there which didn’t do any reassurance about the bad feeling that he had. Where is Reki’s family? Moreso, where is Reki? 

The stairs creak even at his timid steps upstairs and before he could start his way on the hallway, it hits him. The sharp fragrance of strawberries and a persistent sweetness. He furrowed his eyebrows at the strong smell. Someone is in heat. 

“Reki? Are you there?” Langa tried to block out the smell with his arm and approached Reki’s room cautiously. He feels guilty for suddenly having strong urges to get more of the smell but it wasn’t enough to take over his nature yet. “Can we talk?” 

“No, go away,” he heard a mutter from the other side of the door. The smell was coming from Reki’s room. “Don’t you dare come near me.”

There was a gasp of pain after Reki said those words, a cry of distress that tugged at Langa to do something. His feet moved on its own and dragged him to Reki’s room. He opened the door and the smell overwhelmed him right off the bat. 

“R-Reki? Is that coming from you?” Langa asked. 

“Get out!” his words were viscous but the tone was that of desperation, a need for company. Something that begged his alpha to stay in the room instead. “I told you not to go inside.”

A yelp forced its way out of Reki’s lips. His breath came out shallow and accompanied by hiccups. Reki wished he wasn’t such a pitiful sight. He was clutching at his stomach and curled into a ball on the floor, his room was a mess and he was trying to stop the tears from running down his face. 

“Reki! Let me help you,” Langa said which only made Reki panic. His inner omega was begging for Langa to come closer and ease the pain but his rational thoughts were begging the opposite. “What do you need right now? You’re burning up.”

Reiki looks at Langa. Really looks at him after the few days that he hasn’t been talking to the boy. He missed gazing at Langa’s face, not only through the window of their classroom or far from him when he sneaks in at S, he was the real deal. 

Reiki didn’t notice that he was whimpering. Stupid fucking omega senses. Why is he suddenly doing things by instinct? Langa’s worry becomes nullified as he suddenly looks like he’s in a daze, looking closely at Reki’s neck. The redhead immediately reads Langa like an open book. 

“Stop what you’re thinking, Langa,” Reki said. 

This seemed to snap Langa out of his stupor as the dark gaze suddenly became clear again. To Reki’s surprise, the alpha slaps his own face with great vigor that the sound echoed around the redhead’s room. He did it again on the other cheek and shook his head with his eyes closed. 

“Sorry, I almost lost control there. If I make any moves on you, I’m giving you a pass to stab me,” Langa said in a serious tone. 

“Stab yo— Langa, stop that. You’re going way too far.”

“But this is your safety we’re talking about. I can’t just compromise it,” Langa muttered. 

“Oh, like how you compromise with yours?” Reki snapped, which made Langa’s shoulders sag in defeat. “You think you have the right to be worried about me when you don’t even care as much about yourself?” 

“Reki, please—”

“Why are you even here? To help the useless, low-life omega?” Reki sobbed out. “I didn’t tell anyone because that’s exactly how people would look at me when they figure it out. I’m already painfully average at S, why do you have to go here and make me look even worthless with that pity on your face while I’m in heat?”

“Because I— Look, Reki— I just…”

“Just what? Want to apologize for wanting to skate with Adam? For looking up to the guy who ruined my favorite place and reduced me to someone who can’t even last in that place anymore?”

Langa sighed and thought about his next words carefully. He took Reki’s hands and saw how the redhead jolted at his touch. He looked like he wanted to lean in and get more of the alpha’s touch but he was resisting it. 

Langa rubbed circles around the back of Reki’s thumbs. These were the hands that weren’t afraid to hold him. The hands that reached out to him without any doubt when Reki was scared. These were the hands that were scraped mercilessly on the pavement when he went against Adam for Langa’s sake. These were the hands that he wanted to touch without hesitation anymore. 

“Reki, I’m really sorry for hurting you,” Langa muttered. “I’m not going to join anymore. I didn’t want to make you feel less of the great person that you are.” 

He kissed each knuckles gently. Reki softened as he felt like his hands were receiving that of a gentle touch of a butterfly. 

“And I didn’t see you as pitiful even after knowing that you’re an omega. If anything I’m scared of myself,” Langa slowly opens up Reki’s trembling hand and makes his palm cup the blue-haired teen’s reddened face. “How could someone like me even hurt a strong person like you? How could I be so careless to ruin the smile of the person I love?” 

“Love?” Reki stiffened. “Idiot, this isn’t the time to be joking.” 

“It’s not a joke,” Langa said. “I love you.”

“How could you say that? When I’m way below you? I’m just this stupid omega tailing you around.”

Langa grabbed the redhead by his nape and buried Reki’s face on his chest. Reki gets a whiff of the sharp, sweet scent of pine trees. Weird. He’s never been near one before but he knew that’s what they would probably smell like. 

“You wouldn’t say that when you see yourself like how I see you,” Langa whispers in his ear, the gentle words calming down Reki’s once rapid breathing. “Give yourself more credit, Reki.” 

Reki completely breaks down at those words. Someone really sees him that way. What more, Langa sees him like how he sees the blue-haired boy. It doesn’t matter anymore if people acknowledged him because his eyes will always be dead set on Langa. As long as Langa searches for him and looks at him like this, he doesn’t care about what others think of him. 

Langa almost falls down on his butt when Reki hugs him fiercely. He buries his face deeper on the curve between Langa’s neck and shoulder. 

“I think I do too,” Reki’s voice came out muffled while his lips were against Langa’s neck. 

“Hm?”

“I think I love you too.”

He knows Langa’s eyes were vibrant blue with a hint of green but he’s never seen them gleam this close. They stayed the same blindingly bright color even when Langa’s eyes were half-lidded and his lips were on Reki’s. 

The way he held Reki from before was the same as how Langa kissed him. Gentle and not asking for a thing in return. And Reki is just as hopeless against him that he’s returning the kiss even though for the blue-haired boy, placing his lips on the redhead’s was already more than enough. Just like how he was ready to only confess his feelings in the mess of a room that Reki made and not expect anything in return. 

But Reki being the victim to Langa’s charm, he returned Langa’s kisses tenfold. Pecking the blue-haired boy’s lips gently after Langa took his time savoring their first kiss. 

Langa didn’t taste of anything but victory. Knowing that the boy that everyone swooned over and looked at from afar, is wrapped up around his fingers. **Mine, mine, mine**. Reki’s mind screamed. This boy was his. The boy that stopped people from what they were doing just to take a glance at the pale face and soft blue hair, the stray locks sitting perfectly on his face. 

If someone like Langa saw something in him, Reki could start forgiving himself. 

“Can you stay with me?” He asked this from the alpha and felt hesitant because the day would be fruitless for the both of them. Reki would stay unmarked like a blank canvas because he knows Langa is exactly the type who wouldn’t dare leave a trace on him while the redhead wasn’t ready. 

He knows he should be rushing ahead to get Langa in his clutches. He’s a guy who everyone is after. But he knows how strongly Langa chose him. He chose Reki like the white crayon that he felt and him a black paper who gave the redhead hope. Hope that he wasn’t so useless after all. 

“Sure, as long as you want me here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt add smut like most omegaverse fics because I felt uncomfy writing my bbs with dubious consent ;((( i hope yall understand that


End file.
